1. Field
The instant invention relates to a lightweight safe construction and to a secure, quick-opening, fail-safe, locking system.
2. Prior Art
Various types of locking mechanisms have been devised for locking cabinets and safes. Most of the systems devised have been related to very heavy-duty safes.
A typical double-acting, locking mechanism for a safe door is illustrated in Donovan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,944. Another system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 393,883 of Brown, which involved a triple locking bar mechanism in association with fixed studs along one edge of the door.
Other door mechanisms include the locking mechanism of Stevens, U.S. Pat. No. 1,122,550, the vault closure of Weganer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,929,341, a door lock of Pyle, U.S. Pat. No. 1,870,746, the locking mechanism of McClellan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,322, the locking mechanism of Watson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,536.